


The Adventures of Eliza Stumbleton

by Nekosounds



Series: The story of Eliza Stumbleton [2]
Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hi I'm still trash, I'm gay or Aila okay?, it's just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: Follows the adventures of Eliza Stumbleton after she joins the party! How will her relationship with Aila grow? Will she make friends with the others in the group? Will the ever stop being a useless lesbian? The answer to that last one is no. But find out the answer to the first 2 questions!





	The Adventures of Eliza Stumbleton

After all that happened in Ironwick (and while leaving), I’m glad to finally be in Kaylie’s rest.

The moment I stepped into the city, I was amazed by everything! The guardians, the spell bounding stadium, and just how huge it was and how many people there where!

We spent most of the day with the other Guardians (in which me and Nova took a million notes on). Then we checked into the tavern, ate a nice dinner, and went off to our bedrooms for the night. Which I, once again, share with Aila.

So a pretty good day, right? Well, it would be if it wasn’t for one little thing. Aila took the bed that’s closest to the window, which means she’s closer to the only light source in this room. And I’m in the bed that’s on the other side of the room where the light doesn’t reach. Why is this a problem you may ask?

I’m afraid of the dark.

Have been since I was a kid. I’m still scared of the monsters that track the lowlands. And the fact that Starbane is apparently coming back doesn’t help either. That’s why I always slept near the window. The aurora borealis always gave me a comfortable feeling. Like Siaska was watching over me or something.

But right now? I keep having mini heart attacks from every little creek I hear. I know they can’t get me while I’m in the city, and even if they somehow do, I can over power it. But my fear always gets the better of me.

Maybe if I ask Aila nicely she’ll switch beds with me? But I don’t want to wake her up right now. She’d probably get real grumpy if I do. Plus, she looks really peaceful in her sleep. Which is something that never happens.

Don’t get me wrong, Aila is a delight to be around. But if she really wanted to, she could break my back with ease. But that’s part of her charm I guess.

**_CREAAAAAAAK_ **

WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?! I jump out of my bed and land my butt straight onto the floor. It takes me a few moments to calm down and tell myself that it was just normal building sounds. That’s when I hear the sound of a creaky bed. I look over towards Aila, hoping to god that she isn’t awake.

She is.

“What’re you doing up Liz?” She asks in a groggy voice. I quickly get up off the ground.

“Ah, sorry Aila,” I say, “I just couldn’t sleep and I hear a sound that startled me and-”

“Why?” She asks. I look up at her.

“Why what?” I ask.

“Why can’t you sleep?” I can feel my face turn red in embarrassment. I extend my hand to itch the back of my head where my short, red hair is flowing freely down. As usually I have 2 pig tails.

“Ah-Well it’s a little embarrassing you see. You took the only bed near the window, and I-well…” Aila’s practically staring into my soul right now as if she’s telling me to ‘spill it out already I wanna go back to fucking sleep’.

“I’m afraid of the dark.” I say, looking down at the floor while I do. I hear a snicker coming from her and look back up. She has an amused look on her face.

“That’s lame.” She says. I look back down again. She’s going to make fun of me, isn’t she? Maybe if I try to explain myself?

“I-I usually sleep in front of the window for light, and you took it so. N-Not that’s it’s your fault or anything! I just, uhh-”

Aaaaand I’m making myself look more like a total dunderhead. Way to go Eliza!

“Is that so?” She asks. Now using her hand to hold her head up. I don’t reply. She shifts to the side, leaving room for the side of the bed closest to the window.

“Come on then.” She says. I give her a “what?” look. “You said you can’t sleep unless you’re near a window, and I ain’t moving anywhere. So come here.”

I slowly walk towards the bed Aila’s on, and lay down facing the window. Aila faces the opposite direction of me. Making sure not to make contact with me, which does disappoint me a bit.

Buildings mostly cover the night sky, so I can’t get a good look of it. But there’s much more light then there was before. But it’s still much better than being in the corner of the room. I manage to drift off to sleep for a while.

 

***

 

_ I’m in the field behind my home. The field that holds the dandelions for miles upon miles. I put the finishing touches on my flower crown for papa. His face is full of glee has I put it atop his head. I launch into his arms as I feel the tears roll down my face. _

_ When I look back up, he’s gone again. Replaced by dead remans, my father’s once again resting between me and the wild elf with red hair. _

_ “Mama?” I whisper as if I was a small, scared child. I look back down at my father’s remains. There’s still something off about them. Like in my last dream. _

_ I look back up and find that everything disappeared. The wild elf, the bodies, and the field. I see another familiar sight. Gold Throne in the distance, with a man looking longingly at it. _

_ “Father?” I say weakly. But no matter how many times I say it, I know that he will never turn around… _

 

***

I wake up with a start. Calming my breathing once I realize where I am. How long have I been sleeping? Surely it must of only been a few minutes.

I look out the window and see that it’s a bit brighter outside than it was before. I decide to get up and check…

...But something, or someone, is stopping me from doing so.

I look down and see a muscular arm wrapped around me. And then I realize that someone is pressed against my back. In my mind, I already know who it is. But I look back anyways, and it’s Aila.

I start to feel my face heat up again. I’m probably turning as red as a tomato. Aila must of turn around in her sleep and accidently do this. So I try my best to move her arm without her noticing. It fails. She pulls my back even closer to her chest.

“Stop.” I hear her mumble sleepily. So she’s awake.

“Uh, Aila. Why are you holding me like this?” I ask.

“You kept moving in your sleep. This was the only way to make you stop moving and for me to get some sleep.” She says, “if you want I can let you go now.” She starts removing her arm from my waist.

“No no! It’s fine!” I say, “I uhh, I mean. I might have a nightmare again. And then you might wake up because of me moving again.” Nice save Eliza.

Aila hums, “Alright.” She says, placing her arm back around my waist. Her breathing starts to slow down. She’s asleep now.

I relax against Aila chest. She feels strong, obviously. As cliche as it is to say, I really do feel safe in her arms. Like she would break the back of anyone who messes with us.

What I didn’t expect though, was how warm she is. I always saw her as this cold, stoic person. Inside and out. But she’s surprisingly really warm.

I swiftly fall asleep in this comfortable state.. This time, no nightmares coming to haunt me.

  
  



End file.
